Le Prédateur
by ShaiArg
Summary: Damon laisse son côté le plus sombre ressortir, son côté prédateur. OS.


_Bonjour tout le monde! Ca faisait un bail que j'avais pas posté sur , j'avoue que ça me manquait!_

_Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, j'étais une habituée des fics sur The Mentalist, mais lá je m'essaie à The Vampire Diaries._

_C'est juste un OS qui m'est passé par la tête et que j'ai écrit en 10 minutes, il a pas grand intérêt d'ailleurs xP mais bon, ça m'a amusée et je le partage avec vous. Par ailleurs, je suis en train d'écrire une vraie fiction, avec des chapitres, beaucoup de mot, des personnages qu'on aime et, attention... une HISTOIRE! (je précise, parce que cet OS en avait pas, d'histoire, alors ça vient pas de soi!)_

_Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_S._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Prédateur<strong>

Il était un prédateur. Un prédateur dont la plus grande passion était de pourchasser les jeunes femmes et en assouvir ses besoins. Les plus sublimes et les plus pervers. Sur le coup, il se sentait comme un requin. Un requin qui ondule lentement dans les profondeurs de la mer à la recherche d'une proie à faire sienne ce soir-là.

Soudain, son regard s'affuta et un sourire apparût sur son visage, dévoilant ses rangées de dents qui ne se lassaient jamais de se montrer. Il l'avait trouvée. Sa proie de luxe se tenait devant lui, insouciante, innocente, ignorant le danger qui la guettait. Changeant soudain de cap pour s'approcher d'elle dans la plus grande discrétion, sa colonne vertébrale frémit de l'excitation de la chasse.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, ses deux bras puissants sortirent des flots obscurs et se refermèrent brusquement sur elle telles les mâchoires du mammifère marin, pour la trainer vers les profondeurs de l'océan, le royaume dont il était le prince. Sa victime se débâtit férocement, et le requin se dit qu'elle n'en rendait le jeu que plus amusant encore. C'était sans compter sur le coup de pied qui s'écrasa sur sa tempe, l'obligeant à lâcher prise.

Damon sortit la tête de l'eau, encore un peu sonné, et recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée sur le coup. Il toussota et leva le regard vers sa victime, qui sortait de l'eau pour échapper à son prédateur. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements désormais trempés et lança un regard noir au vampire qui vidait maintenant ses oreilles.

- C'étaient des vêtements secs, Damon ! C'est pas cool ! Maintenant il va falloir que je rentre à l'hôtel pour me changer ! Stefan, tu peux me dire pourquoi on est partis en vacances avec ton frère ?

- Parce qu'il a tapé l'incruste, répondit simplement le cadet, toujours assis au bord de la piscine, balançant ses pieds dans l'eau comme si sa petite amie ne venait pas de se faire attaquer par son aîné. Et parce que tu as dit, je cite « ça me fait de la peine de laisser ton frère tout seul, il va faire quoi de ses vacances d'été ? ». Alors on l'a emmené.

- Je suis pas un chien, répondit le sujet de la discussion. Vous pouvez pas décider de ce que je fais. Il se trouve que j'avais justement envie de venir passer mes vacances dans cet hôtel, alors quand vous en avez parlé, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Le vampire se laissa tomber dans l'eau une nouvelle fois pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, regardant de temps en temps son frère toujours perdu dans les lignes de son roman. Il aurait été tenté de l'éclabousser si l'ouvrage n'avait été un original du dix-neuvième siècle que Stefan avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de son grand frère. A vrai dire, il commençait à s'ennuyer maintenant que tous les autres clients étaient sortis de la piscine, le laissant tout seul. Et son frère qui ne lui parlait même pas… Il allait en sortir à son tour lorsqu'il vit Elena revenir, une jolie jupe et un débardeur (secs) sur le dos.

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce à quoi elle répondit en lui tirant la langue. Visiblement, il allait devoir s'amuser tout seul, et la perspective ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Alors il se décida à sortir de l'eau et se dirigeait vers son transat où l'attendait sa serviette lorsqu'il se tourna finalement vers son amie.

- Ecoute, Elena… Je vais être honnête, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent alors profites-en. Tu avais raison, je me serais ennuyé comme un rat mort si j'étais resté à Mystic Falls.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, surprise, et fit un pas vers lui pour l'inciter à continuer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Damon parlait avec tant de sincérité, et même Stefan avait délaissé les Sœurs Brontë pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Alors… voilà, reprit-il. Je te remercie de m'avoir invité. Cela fait des décennies que personne n'a eu d'attention comme ça pour moi, et ça me touche plus que tu ne peux t'en douter. Et je ne connais qu'un moyen pour t'exprimer toute ma gratitude.

- Lequel ? demanda Elena, soudain très intriguée.

- Un câlin ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'aîné des deux frères l'attrapa pour la ramener contre lui et la serrer, de façon à ce que leurs corps soient le plus en contact possible. Leurs jambes ensemble, son bermuda maillot de bain contre sa jupe, son torse et ses bras encerclant son haut et sa tête dont il s'amusait à secouer les cheveux sur le visage de la jeune femme. Encore une fois, elle se débâtit, et il ne la relâcha que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas la mouiller plus.

- Damon ! s'écria Elena en regardant ses vêtements à nouveau trempés, et le vampire s'enfuit à toutes jambes, sans oublier de lui offrir un grand éclat de rire.

**FIN**


End file.
